<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Haven by Zirigosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088063">Safe Haven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa'>Zirigosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey &amp; Neville having a little break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts">skydrew</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had to take time for themselves, far away from all the troubles and problems, from all the dark clouds and thoughts hanging above them like an eerie, lurking shadow. <br/>And they just knew the perfect spot for it. <br/>The little cottage, belonging to close friends, stood empty, as the owners were spending their days outside with family living in the southern part of England. </p><p>The temperatures just began to sink below ten degrees during the day, something Audrey wouldn’t enjoy that much under normal circumstances, but these weren’t normal circumstances at all.<br/>She was here with her beloved boyfriend, fiance, soon to be husband, and she couldn’t feel more at ease than right here, right now, at this very moment.</p><p>A fire was lit, dancing in the fireplace, warming the room, exuding a wonderful smell of smoke and burning wood. <br/>The wood underneath crackled, as the flames licked over it, sending amber glowing sparks into the air. <br/>And there they were.<br/>Outside of the cottage, the classic, Schottish weather. Wind howling through the niches of the old house, whistling, the rain pattering against the windows, blurring the vision to the outside world. <br/>Not that there was a lot to see at this time, dawning very early, where the last, crimson sunlight bled into the night. </p><p>Audrey inhaled deeply, smiling at the coziness of this evening, Neville’s arm around her shoulder, pulling her protectively close to him. <br/>The noise of him softly breathing, then chuckling drew her attention to him. „What’s so funny, my love?“ She asked with a smile, looking at his face.<br/>„Is that… Do you hear that?“</p><p>She focussed, eyes squinted. „What do you mean?“ <br/>His smile grew bigger.</p><p>There it was.<br/>A little drip, drip, drip.</p><p>„… A leak in the roof?“ „More or less.“ He answered. Audrey shook her head, gently pulling him down to kiss his lips. <br/>„We should at least put a pan underneath or something.“ She whispered against his lips. <br/>„Mhm.“ He answered weakly, fully attracted to her kiss. How could he get up now, where he was so cozy, everything was so warm and filled his heart with joy…</p><p>She chuckled too, moving a hand through his soft, messy hair, inhaling deeply, closing her eyes.<br/>Her forehead resting against his, and she let the moment sink in. </p><p>„Maybe it’s just a window we forgot to close.“ Rey murmured, and Neville chuckled. He kissed her lips, once, twice. „I love you.“ <br/>„I love you too.“ She answered with a smile and a soft blush, then Neville got up, reaching her his hand.<br/>She took it, straightened up, and took a look through the living room. The furnishing was tasteful, yet it was a little old fashioned. The big rug in front of the fireplace invited to sit on it, enjoying and bathing in the warmth radiating from the fireplace. </p><p>She followed Neville, her hand still in his, and as they were wandering from the living room to the dining room, they kept looking for a leaking spot, droplets coming from the roof, or any puddle on the floor- But nothing… There was nothing to be seen.<br/>„That’s strange.“ Neville said, furrowing his brows, scratching his head. „I can clearly hear it…“</p><p>He focused, and yes, there it was again.</p><p>Drip, drip, … drip.</p><p>It could have been anywhere near the couch, yet they kept looking a little further. „… Hmmm…“ Audrey said, and both kept looking for the source for another five minutes for sure. <br/>Finally, Audrey gave up, placing her hands in her hips, sighing at how clueless they both were.<br/>„Guess we just have to wait and drink some tea meanwhile.“ Neville nodded since the source couldn’t be found at all, and the fact that they would be misguided by the constant pattering on the window glass didn’t make it any better.</p><p>The kitchen was old fashioned too. The sink looked like it was already in use since the previous owner<br/>The stove had a fireplace underneath that had to be lit up by hand first and while Neville was doing so, Audrey took the rusty-brown kettle to fill it with water.<br/>While her boyfriend was busy with his tongue stuck between his lips, she noticed something odd…<br/>The dripping noise was still present, and it was now that she realized, it came from the water tap.<br/>„Oh…“ She said.<br/>„Is something wrong?“ Neville asked, proudly straightening up from the stove after successfully making a fire.<br/>He looked at Audrey, and she just nodded at the sink. </p><p>„… Oh.“ Neville said too, realizing that the noise didn’t come from a hole in the ceiling, but more from the leaking tap.<br/>„Guess the mystery is solved.“ He said, shrugging with a one-sided smile. </p><p> </p><p>Both chuckled, filling the kettle with water and preparing the cups for their freshly brewed tea.</p><p>With that, they could spend almost the rest of the evening sitting on the couch together.<br/>There was no need to go to bed so early, not if the storm outside, and the fireplace, and the warmth that surrounded them like a cozy blanket, was so relaxing.</p><p>None of them managed to stay awake though, and Audrey remembered that at some point Neville covered them both with the wooly blanket, pulling his girlfriend close to him.<br/>They both slept away, warmed by the fire, lulled in the bliss of the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>